


Persuasion

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-27
Updated: 2007-11-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry loves Ginny, James and Albus, but there's still something missing.





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Many thanks to **deena_s** and **redhot_witch** for the fabu beta!

  
Author's notes:

 

* * *

**Persuasion**

Harry smiled lazily, sighing as the light from the warm fire danced across the small body curled up next to him. He watched, transfixed, as the tiny lips pouted for a brief moment before yawning and gently settling back into deep sleep. Strands of dark hair swept low over the closed lids, which were now hiding the beautiful eyes that Harry could see vividly in his mind. He slowly moved his hand across the small figure, pulling the blanket higher and reaching up to brush away the long, soft tresses. 

Out of the corner of his eye, a brief movement distracted him from his silent adoration and his bright green eyes flickered up to see the oldest of his two boys, James, pushing himself further up on the long bed, ever closer to his mother who was lying still farther away from Harry. The young boy of two paused for a moment and stared silently at Ginny as she slept. Harry couldn’t help but let a breathy chuckle escape at the sight before him. James was always up to something.

Upon hearing his father, James looked up at him with a toothy grin. Harry pressed a finger to his lips then pointed next to him, reminding his son not to wake his brother.

He saw Ginny open one eye the slightest bit and suppress a laugh as the corners of her mouth pulled into a smile but quickly let the giggle slip from her features as their son turned back to her.

He stretched his small hand forward and tugged her earlobe several times before finally giving up when she didn’t wake. He poked and prodded, pried her eyelids open one at a time until he huffed in disappointment and turned back to his father with a pleading look.

“Want Mummy wake,” James pouted.

“But she’s trying to sleep,” Harry whispered, catching another smile on his wife’s face.

“Want Mummy wake!” he insisted. 

Doing his best to silence him, Harry breathed, “Okay.” He then brought a hand to his own nose and squeezed softly before nodding over to Ginny.

James frowned, looked back at his mother and then back to Harry and pointed to the small nose on his face.

Nodding, he squeezed his nose again and pointed to the sleeping witch.

The small boy giggled and turned away from Harry. He cautiously reached up and started to squeeze her nose just as her eyes flew open, startling him.

Ginny picked him up around the waist and lifted him high into the air above her. James giggled as she brought him back down to the bed and he thrashed playfully under her tickling fingers.

“No,” he laughed. “Stop, Mummy, stop.”

“You woke Mummy up, so it’s Mummy’s turn to have fun.” She continued playing with him as her fingers ran all over his tummy, sending him into fits of laughter.

“No,” he said again, trying to push her hands away from him. “Daddy say 'shhh'. _Awwu’ ‘seep_.”

“Awwu’ ‘seep?” she repeated, sitting up as he knelt beside her and pointed to his sleeping brother next to them. “Oh, you’re right. Al is asleep.”

“Uh huh,” James yawned and nodded in agreement.

“I think somebody else is sleepy, too.” Ginny glanced over at Harry and he quickly caught on to her silent communication.

James frowned at his mother as she brushed his nose with her fingertip. “Daddy, I think it’s past James’s bedtime.”

“Mummy’s right,” Harry agreed and gently rose from the bed, careful not to wake the already sleeping Albus. 

“Jame’ no seep.”

“Yes, honey. It’s time for bed,” Ginny said with a sympathetic sadness. 

“No bed,” he whined and stood up, backing away from her.

“Come on now, James. Don’t give your mother a hard time.” Harry reached down and slowly scooped his youngest into his arms. Resting the baby against one shoulder, he extended his hand to the older boy. “Say goodnight.”

The red-haired witch looked from her husband to her bleary-eyed son who was rubbing his face tiredly. 

“Give Mummy a hug and a kiss, sweetheart.” She frowned and stuck out her bottom lip just as pitifully as he looked standing there. “Please?”

James walked towards her, sulking and wrapped his short arms around her neck. Ginny did the same and hugged him tightly with a happy sigh.

“Mummy loves you.”

“Wuv Mummy,” he whispered into her ear before pulling back and kissing her on the cheek. 

“Go on with Daddy now,” she said with a pat on his back. “Sweet dreams, love.”

James left the comfort of her arms and moved toward his father, who pulled him into his empty arm and held him close.

“You need some help?” Ginny was now kneeling on the bed and edging closer to Harry.

“No, I’ve got them.” His heavy stare found her enticing lips as she stretched up to meet him in a kiss, lingering for a moment. “You go on and change. I’ll be back in a minute.”

**~*~*~*~**

Ginny giggled lightly into Harry’s needful kiss as he pressed her back against the pillows. 

“I was…” he continued kissing her, “…beginning…to think…” Harry moved further down her neck. “…We weren’t going to…get a moment…alone…the entire day.” 

“We nearly didn’t,” she smiled and pulled his face back toward hers, longing for their lips to meet again.

Now clad only in his cotton trousers, a low growl escaped from the back of Harry’s throat as Ginny allowed her hands to roam freely over his shoulder blades. She slowly moved down the curve of his lower back until she felt the soft material that clothed him and the swell of his arse, and moaned with satisfaction. He could feel the familiar pull in his groin and leaned into her body as she kneaded his bum. Ginny’s sighs and moans were always enough to make him hard within a minutes. Add to that her writhing body, rising and falling with each deep breath, pressing tantalizingly against him; it was almost too much.

“Want you.” Harry’s voice was filled with lust as his breathing became heavy. Every sound from his wife elicited sparks of pleasure within him and soon, he found his hand drifting from her neck and brushing against her hardened nipple. She whimpered for him when he paused from his soft strokes, wanting him to continue his teasing assault on her aching body.

A mischievous smirk played on the corners of his mouth at her response and before she could prepare herself, he dipped his head to her heaving breast. His tongue swirled in circles, seeking the desired object that was protruding beautifully from beneath the worn Holyhead Harpies shirt that she’d owned since her last days at Hogwarts. When his teeth nipped her sensitive peak, a gentle wave of pain coursed through Ginny, causing her back to arch, offering herself to him.

Harry knew that even through his trousers, she could feel his growing erection pressing tightly against her soft folds still hidden by her small cotton knickers. That was it, the point at which he could take no more. He sat up, pulling his hot breath from her clothed nipple and let his gaze fall across her body, eyeing the hem of her shirt. But before his hands could even reach their destination, the tempting witch that lay beneath him raised herself from the bed slightly, caught the edge of her shirt and quickly pulled it over her head in one swift movement.

“Trousers,” she breathed and covered his mouth with hers in a blaze of passion.

Ginny wasted no time with politeness and slid her tongue into his mouth before his mind could process what was happening. He couldn’t remove his clothing fast enough as they both carelessly tugged at his waistband.

After a few seconds with no progress at undressing him properly, he growled with frustration and released himself from her kisses. Harry rolled over onto the bed and made haste with disrobing his aching cock. He kicked off his trousers and pants as they pooled around his ankles and was about to turn back to his wife when he noticed a movement and suddenly found her straddling him.

His eyes took in her now naked form and he could feel his skin growing warm from just the sight of her. She moved over him, kissing him again with fervour, her bright red mane falling in soft curls around them both. Ginny swivelled her hips against him and trailed her kisses across his jaw to whisper breathlessly in his ear.

“Charm. Need to use the charm tonight.” Her lips sought the sensitive skin of his neck, sucking gently. She would leave her mark on him by morning.

“You…potion,” he could barely say as his breath caught in his throat with every move she made.

“Not today.” She continued kissing him, trying to stall as long as possible for him to reach his wand. “Charm.”

Harry frowned at her response. She was anxious. So was he, for that matter, but he didn’t understand. 

“No potion?” Her kisses didn’t stop. “Wait…Gin.” His hands framed her face, searching her deep brown eyes. “Why no potion?”

She sighed heavily and pushed against the bed, holding herself up. “I needed to make more this morning but with us being out most of the day with Ron and Hermione and Rose, I didn’t have any time.”

Ginny reached across him to his bedside table, no longer waiting on him to retrieve it and held out his wand. “Can we use the charm now?” 

Harry stayed silent, steadily looking at her without giving an answer.

“Have you forgotten the incantation?” she asked, her voice thick with sarcasm.

Why was it suddenly so difficult for him to take the wand, cast the charm and return to ravishing his wife as he’d intended? Why was he even questioning it when he knew the exact reason?

She clucked her tongue. “Fine. I’ll do the charm myself.”

His hand caught hers before she had the chance to turn the wand around. “Wait.”

“Bloody hell, Harry. I’m randy. I _know_ you’re randy. What’s the matter?”

He licked his lips nervously. “Let’s not use the charm.”

Ginny sat up, still straddling him and furrowed her brow in confusion. “Harry, have you not heard a word I’ve said? I didn’t take the potion today.”

“I know. I _heard_.”

“Okay,” she gave a slow nod and explained simply. “So, considering that I didn’t take the potion, the charm is necessary so that there aren’t any chances of me becoming…” The words stopped flowing from her mouth as she realized what her husband was trying to say.

“Harry? You don’t want to…? I mean, we haven’t talked about it.”

Harry pushed himself further up the bed so that he now rested against the headboard. “I know. But do we really _need_ to think about it? Can’t we just let things happen naturally?”

“I don’t quite think this is a small decision that we can just make without discussing, Harry.” Her shoulders slumped and she sighed, letting her hands slip down over his chest. “It’s not only the two of us that it affects anymore.”

He looked up at Ginny, her eyes not quite meeting his, and wrapped his arms around her small frame, pulling her into his embrace.

“I know and I agree. We do need to take the boys into consideration. But today, watching you with Rose, and then earlier with James and Al, I just…”

Her eyes finally drifted up to meet his and he cradled her cheek with a timid hand. “I know that both of us already have our hands full at the moment but…” he hesitated briefly before speaking again, “I want us to try for a little girl.”

She sighed sweetly with a gentle laugh. “And what happens if we have another boy?”

“We keep trying until we finally get it right?” he said cheekily.

This time a begrudging chuckle escaped her lips and she rolled her eyes at the pseudo charming expression on his face. “I love you. And I love my mother.” Harry frowned. “But I will _not_ turn into her. Mark my words, I’m not going to wake up one day to find that I’m a mother of seven.”

“I thought you loved having a big family.” 

Ginny groaned. He was just taking the piss out of her now. “I do, but that’s a whole different story when it comes to being the _mother_ of a big family.”

“Relax,” he said, tweaking her nose. “You know I love getting you all worked up.”

“Well, at least you’re being honest.”

“Look, I’m not saying we have to have seven children. Or even five, for that matter.” His hands moved over her hips and down to her open thighs, massaging her lean muscles. “All I’m saying is, let’s leave this one open to chance…give it a try without thinking about it, without planning it. Let’s just see where it takes us.”

He stretched forward, allowing his lips to caress hers slowly and passionately. Pulling away from her inviting mouth, Harry watched her eyes flutter open. 

“What do you say we give it go?”

Ginny swallowed and let her breath escape from her. He studied her silently, captivated with her strength and beauty.

“Okay.” 

“Yeah?” he asked, nearly caught by surprise.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Let’s see what happens.”

Harry grinned with excitement and rolled them both over in one quick movement. His mouth captured hers again until they were both sufficiently lacking air.

“Now…” Harry breathed heavily. “Where were we?” She barely made out his raspy whisper dancing across her skin when his tongue darted out and ran across her exposed collarbone, sending shivers down her spine.

She panted, determined to regain her focus and reaching between their bodies, grasped him firmly in her hand. Ginny positioned him at her entrance and gave him a seductive lure as he swallowed the whimper rising in his throat.

“I think we were right about...” she paused as the head of his cock pressed eagerly against her, “ _here_.”


End file.
